


Behind The Bleachers

by chelseyelric



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Ginger Snaps - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Hidden - Freeform, M/M, Rippenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/pseuds/chelseyelric
Summary: It had only been meant to be a few stolen kisses behind the bleachers. Oops. (Aged up Penn)





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I wrote for these two. XD But I'm absolutely ecstatic to see just how many new Rippenn/Ginger Snaps shippers have been posting their own works since I've been away. I hope we're all able to keep up the great work and support each other in this budding ship. :3
> 
> Enjoy and Happy Holidays!

Penn gasped breathily against Rippen's open mouth. The man's sharp nails gently scraped under his yellow gym shirt, drawing a pleased hiss from between Penn's teeth. 

It was difficult to see in the heavy shadow of the bleachers, but he hardly thought it mattered. Penn could feel the press of almost every part of his villain in the dark, Rippen's body hot and solid and grounding against his own, making their current situation all the more sensual.

"R-rip," the part time hero moaned, but Rippen gently shushed him, clawing his hip just this side of too hard. 

"Remember to stay quiet," he drawled, his accent becoming thicker as his arousal heightened. "Wouldn't want someone finding you like this, would we?"

Penn bit his lip with a strangled noise as Rippen gripped him roughly through the thin material of his shorts. 

The man was right. His classmates were merely a few yards away, separated only by a few pieces of wood and darkness. Though they were loudly shouting and running back and forth along the gymnasium floor, one wrong sound could have someone bravely coming to investigate. 

He had to try and control his voice if he wanted this to continue.

Rippen's lips found his own again and he practically melted into the kiss as the man's tongue greedily snaked into his mouth. He let Rippen have full control, just as they both liked it, happy to not have to think about anything more complex than staying unfound. 

"Good. So good," Penn quietly groaned, pressing himself more snugly into Rippen's warm palm. "More."

The villain chuckled near his ear, causing shivers to ghost along his spine. 

Without warning, Penn found himself lifted and pinned to the wall beside them. He quickly locked his long legs around Rippen's slim waist, trying to keep Rippen's hands free and encourage the man to return to his earlier ministrations.

And he did not disappoint. 

The warm wetness of Rippen's mouth against his neck and the delicious press of his returned palm against his length was in no way unwelcome, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to actively think about not crying out in bliss.

"You're so wet already, hero. You enjoy my touch that much?" The smugness did not get past Penn despite his heated state. 

He loved when Rippen got into this more dominating, sexy role. He was a bit embarrassed to hear that he was noticeably leaking, but he supposed that the cotton of his boxers and nylon of his gym shorts wouldn't do much to hide it.

"You know I do," he breathed and circled his legs even tighter, drawing the villain closer. "Don't stop now?"

A flash of white in the dark as the man smiled. "I hope you won't regret it later."

"Why would I regre-" but his question was cut off by Rippen's bold hand slipping into his pants.

Penn snapped his head back against the wall, but the quick jolt of pain as his skull connected with the brick was quickly forgotten. The flashes of white shining momentarily in the darkness at the impact cleared and all he knew was shadow and warmth and sweat and muscle and friction.

And that friction was steadily becoming too much.

The redhead could hear the throng of students noisily gathering at the gym's exit, lazily leaving the building to shower and finish the rest of the school day.

"Rip! Oh god, I'm gonna cu-" 

In an instant, Rippen's unoccupied hand was clamped over his mouth and a sound bite was delivered to the junction between Penn's neck and shoulder.

"I thought you assured me that you'd stay quiet, boy," he growled beside Penn's flushed ear, his hand never stopping its steady motions. "Will I have to punish you?"

That was it. 

With a high whine through his nose, Penn came spectacularly in the blackness. Rippen pressed his hand a bit firmer into his mouth and, by extension, his nose, cutting off air for the moment. The stars returned in his vision, much brighter and longer than before as he struggled for breath but not enough to actually mean it. Seconds ticked by, feeling like bliss filled hours, until finally, the last bits of his orgasm seeped out of his drained body. 

Rippen released his hold on Penn's face and gently lowered the spent youth to the ground, careful to make sure that he had his feet under him.

"That was..." Penn's gasped out, a wide grin on his lips.

Rippen pressed a kiss to Penn's sweating temple, his damp curls tickling his mouth. "I'm sure it was. Now, back to class with you. The period's almost over."

Penn weakly agreed and followed behind the villain, his broad shoulders obstructing most of the little amount of light at the end of the bleachers. He kept bringing one foot in front of the other until his dulled senses slowly began to return. 

Cooling, sticky slickness ran down his inner thigh from the inside of his pant legs. In his hazy state, he'd completely forgotten about the mess.

"Rippen!" Penn snapped.

"Hmm?" The man replied lazily. He turned toward the redhead with a knowing smile on his face.

"How am I supposed to hide this!?" In the new light, Penn could see just how much of a mess he'd made of himself. And that meant that Rippen could, too.

"I assumed that when we started this, you had some sort of plan in mind to clean yourself up afterwards." He pulled a handkerchief from inside his suit pocket and quickly, yet meticulously, wiped the evidence of their escapade from his hand. 

Rippen turned his back and resumed walking towards the gymnasium doors. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

Penn's mouth hung open incredulously. 

"You really are evil!" he shouted, his voice reverberating off of the high walls.

A back facing wave. "And don't you forget it."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought. I'd love to hear. ;3


End file.
